Charlie Castilla
Corporal Charlie Castilla was a member of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Corps who served as the crew chief and gunner aboard KR Nine-Six. Biography Scouting over the Cressy Escarpment Ten years after Emergence Day, at the end of Reap, Castilla served as the crew chief and door gunner of KR Nine-Six, piloted by Lt. Rothesay, while on patrol over the Cressy Escarpment with Bravo Squad. The town of Estana could be seen in the distance, still burning after having been attacked two days before. Rothesay decided to check on a group of sappers working in Shenko Falls, since there was a group of Drones close to the edge of the Jacinto Plateau. He dropped the Raven low and hovered below the tree line and attempted to contact Red-Three, the sapper squad working to block a sewer tunnel. They heard an explosion in the distance, and Cpt. Shaw responded, asking Rothesay if he was getting anxious. Rothesay told him he was, and that Shaw should be too, but Shaw responded that they still had a lot of cement to pour. Pvt. Jace Stratton pointed out that the cement would not set before the Locust arrived, though Castilla noted that if bedrock did not slow the Locust down, concrete wouldn't either. Pvt. Dominic Santiago retorted that there was no reason to leave ready-made tunnels for the Locust, and Rothesay took comfort in the fact that even if the Locust reached the main sewer, they had to dig up through ten klicks of human waste. Castilla told him she would take an extra dump or two to hold them up longer, and Rothesay responded that the Coalition of Ordered Governments did expect them to do their lavatorial duty. He queried why women took so long in the bathroom, and Castilla informed him that they either meditated or did calculus, and began talking to Pvt. Tai Kaliso about meditating. After a few exchanges, Rothesay told her to get back on the Chain Gun, and they received word from Major Gill Gettner in KR Eight-Zero, who reported that a column of forty Locust were heading towards the escarpment. Rothesay commed her and asked if she wanted them to head to Shenko Falls and help the sappers, and asked how she was doing today. Gettner asked if he could handle the sappers by himself, or if Rothesay needed her to hold his hand. Rothesay told her that he could keep an eye on them, and would contact her if they encountered problems. As he swung KR Nine-Six towards Shenko Falls, Rothesay asked Castilla if he had a chance with Gettner since he liked them sassy, but Castilla told him that she was homicidal, not sassy.Gears of War: The Slab pg 3-8 Skirmish at Shenko Falls Rothesay raised Shaw on the radio again, and told him that they were going to get them out before the Locust arrived, but Shaw didn't want to leave until the job was done. Marcus told him to get down there so they could drag them out. Rothesay headed full speed for the worksite, and Castilla told him she had spotted Brumaks approaching. Rothesay swore that he would get the sappers out, since their cement trucks would not be able to outrun a Brumak. He landed KR Nine-Six next to the sewer entrance Red-Three was working at, and Rothesay told him that Brumaks were incoming, but Shaw told him they were nearly done. Bravo Squad jumped out, and Marcus managed to persuade Shaw to leave the equipment behind in order to save his engineers' lives. His seven sappers boarded the Raven, but Shaw worked to the last second to make sure the concrete was poured. The Locust could be heard approaching through the trees, and Castilla opened fire on the treeline with the door gun. The edge of the pit collapsed, and Shaw fell into the setting concrete. Marcus and Dom attempted to rescue him, but were unable to reach his hand. Rothesay ordered them back to the Raven so they could use the winch, and once they were back on board, he took off and hovered over the pit. As the Locust came out of the treeline, Castilla opened fire on them alongside the other members of Bravo Squad. Rothesay held the Raven steady for Marcus to drop the winch, but Shaw lost his grip and fell fully into the cement mix, and the Raven began taking more fire. Marcus tried to get the winch to him, but he went completely under. Marcus told the others he was going to go in and get him, but Rothesay immediately began flying away. As they headed back to Ephyra, Rothesay told Marcus he was going to be dropped at his father's house, and that he would file the report for him, despite Marcus' refusal. Rothesay dropped him off at Haldane Hall before returning to base.Gears of War: The Slab pg 8-16, 22 Appearances *''Gears of War: The Slab'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:COG Air Corps Personnel Category:Females